Aviation regulatory agencies, such as the federal aviation administration (FAA), have established visual flight rules (VFR) that enable a pilot to navigate an aircraft under certain weather and visibility conditions. When navigating an aircraft under VFR, the pilot may navigate from a point of origin to a destination using the ground as a reference. The weather and visibility conditions under which VFR navigation is permitted for a particular classification of airspace (e.g., a class B airspace) are determined by the appropriate aviation regulatory agency (e.g., the FAA in the United States) that governs the particular airspace and are designed to enable the pilot to see obstructions and other aircraft that may be present in the airspace.
A pilot navigating an aircraft under VFR may use one or more aeronautical navigation charts to aid in navigation of the aircraft from a first airport located at the point of origin to a second airport located at the destination. The one or more aeronautical navigation charts may include an aeronautical navigation chart associated with an airspace surrounding the second airport located at the destination. The aeronautical navigation chart may include representations of multiple paths of approach to a runway of the second airport and representations of multiple VFR flight routes into and through the airspace surrounding the second airport. The aeronautical navigation charts may also include representations of topographical features (e.g., mountains, rivers, and other identifiable features visible from the air) and obstructions (e.g., towers) present in the airspace in which the aircraft is travelling that the pilot may use as reference points to navigate the aircraft along a particular VFR flight route or path of approach. The representations of the multiple paths of approach, the multiple VFR flight routes, and the topographical features and obstructions may cause the aeronautical navigation chart to appear cluttered and make it difficult for the pilot to locate topographical features that may be used to maintain the aircraft along the desired path of approach to the runway of the second airport.